Portable electronic devices (such as smartphones or navigational devices, for example) are frequently used in vehicles to entertain or provide assistance to a driver and/or passenger. For example, if a vehicle's radio is not capable of connecting to a cellular or other wireless network, a portable electronic device that can connect to such a network may be connected to the vehicle's existing speakers (via a hard wire or wirelessly using a BLUETOOTH® connection) to stream music in the vehicle. As another example, a portable electronic device may be used to run a navigation application to provide turn-by-turn directions to a destination.
While convenient for the user and passenger, applications such as these can quickly drain the portable electronic device's battery, thus leaving the user or passenger with a choice of terminating the application or risk losing all power in the portable electronic device. To prevent such battery depletion, charging adapters may be used with a mounting assembly that secures the portable electronic device in a desired location in the vehicle (for example, mounted to the vehicle's windshield). However, typical charging adapters rely on cables that extend from the portable electronic device to a portion of the vehicle's dashboard, such as the vehicle's lighter adapter. These cables can prevent the vehicle's driver from viewing instruments or gauges, thereby distracting the driver and endangering the lives of the driver and any passengers. Such cables can also clutter the interior of the vehicle and prevent the driver from accessing features, such as the radio or air conditioning controls. Accordingly, there is a need for a charging system that allows for convenient access and use of a portable electronic device within a vehicle without the clutter and potential for dangerous interference associated with known recharging cables.